


open your eyes a little wider and you'd see

by hehatesbullies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Dan Curses Too Much, Feels, Fluff, Fuzzy blankets, Idiots in Love, It's Cold In London, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Dan, Phil Doesn't Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is in love with Dan. He catches the younger boy watching a horror movie in the dark one night, and decides to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open your eyes a little wider and you'd see

Phil nervously chewed on his lower lip as he walked out of his bedroom, phone in hand as the small device lit up his face in the dark apartment. He walked into the living room and kicked the leg of the couch, yelling in pain.

Dan looked up, eyes only visible due to the television's light illuminating them. "Phil?" He asked, voice shaking. Phil looked at the TV and saw a horror movie was playing. Saw IV. 

Wow.

Dan was obviously scared, his dark comforter wrapped around his body and his entire body curled up on the couch. A bowl of popcorn lay abandoned on the coffee table along with his phone. It was near pitch black in the apartment aside from the TV and Phil's phone open onto Twitter, in the middle of a reply to a fan.

"Ph- Phil?" Dan stuttered, pulling the older man out of his head. "Sorry, what?" Luckily, Phil could pass it off as his near-deafness. 

"What's up?" Dan inquired, letting out a small shriek as he looked at the TV and then quickly back at Phil. "I got bored. Why are you watching Saw? You can't watch horror movies alone." 

Dan glared at Phil, his brown eyes narrowing and his nose scrunching up in anger. "I can to!" He opposed, turning away from the man and looking at the TV and pointedly shrieking in fear. 

Phil rolled his eyes and sat next to his beautiful friend, finishing his reply and tweeting it, not checking his grammar beforehand. Bad idea.

He turned his phone off and put it next to Dan's on the coffee table, crossing his arms and shivering because it's cold in London.

Dan saw he was shivering and opened his blanket cove to invite Phil in. The older man blushed and went in, wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulders to conserve space.

Phil admired Dan in the low light of the TV, his sharp cheekbones, bright eyes, and plush lips.

"FUCK." Dan screamed in terror, turning and burying his face into Phil's chest. He then tensed, slowly removing himself from the position, cheeks red.

"S- sorry..." Phil tightened his grip on Dan's shoulder, keeping him from moving away.

"Dan wait," he said, stopping Dan in his tracks. Dan scanned Phil's face, waiting for his next words. 

"I- I uh.." Phil stuttered, face heating in embarrassment. He wanted to say so much but he couldn't think of the words.

"Phil?" Dan's concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts again. His eyes were shimmering out of concern for his friend.

"Phil!" Dan yelled, seeing Phil zone out again. 

"I love you!" Phil screamed, immediately covering his mouth.

"W- what?" Dan stuttered in disbelief.

"I love you, okay? I love your stupid eyes and stupid face and stupid large vocabulary that makes me feel feelings and your stupid smile and I have loved you for six years and you're so oblivious you never noticed and I can't keep it in anymore so I love you okay!?" 

Phil's chest was heaving, his entire face bright red as he spat out the confessions and waited for Dan's reaction. 

Dan was gaping. He'd never expected this from Phil. Sweat beaded down his back from the heat of both their bodies under the blanket, paying no mind to the background noise.

(People were screaming and dying... They probably should've paused the movie.)

"Y- you.. I... Phil..." Dan couldn't bring himself to say anything he was so shocked. So he didn't.

Dan kissed Phil, and that was that.


End file.
